


Treat

by romanticalgirl



Series: Better Than Candy [2]
Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 3/8/02</p>
    </blockquote>





	Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 3/8/02

Jen straightened as Joey and Audrey walked toward her, not noticing her as they moved between groups of people straggling in from the parties around campus. Joey saw her first, smiling and waving as they headed for their dorm room door.

"Well," Jen drawled slowly, her eyes raking over both girls before focusing on Joey, tugging at her short, blonde wig. "Not really your color."

Joey raised an eyebrow. "I'd watch who you're making fun of there, Blondie."

Turning to Audrey, Jen reached out and ran her finger along the inside of the circular amulet attached to her hip. "The Warrior Princess herself."

Audrey waved a strand of her brunette wig. "I wanted to see how the other half lives."

"The lesbians?" Jen asked. "Or the brunettes?"

Audrey shrugged. "I'm a liberated kind of girl. We'll say either."

Joey shook her head and fished her key out of the small pouch that was tied to her belt. She moved up to Jen, brushing her stiff skirt out of the way as she reached for the doorknob. "Where's the boyfriend?"

"Currently? Let's just say there's another little Red riding him."

Audrey moved over and hugged Jen tightly around the shoulders. "Ah, Bunny! You want I should go all Amazon on his ass?"

"Nah," Jen smiled. "I sort of got my own back."

"Oh yeah?" Joey looked over her shoulder as she opened the door. "Oh? And how'd you do that?"

"Well," Jen shrugged and lifted the corner of her basket. Audrey and Joey both peeked inside, Joey blushing crimson as Audrey reached in and pulled out a thick, black dildo.

"Holy shit."

Jen smiled and nodded her head in the direction of the door as her fingers curved around the dildo, stroking down the length of it until her hand rested on top of Audrey's. "If we go inside, I'll tell you my fairy tale."

"Our home is yours." Audrey removed her hand, looking past Jen to Joey. Joey met her eyes, a slight smile on her face as she turned and moved into the dorm room. Jen followed her, placing the toy in the basket then covering it up. Audrey closed the door behind them, moving over to her bed and sitting on the edge of it. "So? Dish."

Joey moved to their small refrigerator and opened it, pulling three beers bottles out by their necks. She opened them all and handed them around, waiting until Jen sat at the top of Audrey's bed, her back against the headboard before joining them both, sitting at Jen's feet.

"Well, Drue was at the party."

Joey's eyes widened. "Drue Valentine, Drue?"

"Yeah," Jen smiled and bit her lower lip. She released it and let her tongue swipe across the teeth marks before taking a drink of her beer. "He's the one."

"And?" Audrey asked, turning to lie on her stomach. She bent her elbows and rested her chin on her hands. Jen's legs were slightly spread, her skirt dipping down and shielding her from Audrey's view.

"Well," Jen drawled, sliding down just a little and relaxing against the pillows. She still felt slightly drunk, the beer adding a nice fuzziness to her buzz. "He took me back to his place."

"Okay, Jen?" Audrey sat up and straddled one of Jen's legs, the slits in her leather skirt separating and fanning out over Jen's stocking-clad thigh. "We don't care about the back story. Let's just pretend we all know that you got there and you got naked." Her hands moved up Jen's leg and brushed the band at the top of her stocking before continuing higher to the creamy flesh parted by midnight black lace. "How big?"

Jen closed her eyes, reveling in the sensation of Audrey's fingers on her thigh, her hips arching slightly off the bed. She was about to speak when she felt Joey's hands on her. She opened her eyes and stared at her friend, watching as her fingers unfastened the buckles on her shoe, sliding the heel off of her. She swallowed hard, watching Joey's long fingers. "Eight inches. At least."

"Drue?" Joey asked incredulously as she rubbed her thumb along the arch of Jen's foot. "Valentine?"

Audrey looked over at Joey and smiled, slipping her hand under the garter and unsnapping the front hook. "You hot for him too, Jo?"

Joey took a drink from her beer then set it on the floor, leaning over Jen's leg so that her breasts, clad in a tight, light green sweater brushed against her. "He's a decent kisser." She sat up and moved around Audrey to Jen's other leg. Audrey slipped off and settled between Jen's legs as Joey lifted the one she held, slipping the other shoe off as Audrey unhooked the back garter clip.

Jen watched as Audrey slowly rolled the silk stocking down her leg. About halfway down, Joey's hands took over, stripping it the rest of the way off of her. "He's pretty decent at a lot of things."

Audrey turned her attention to Jen's other leg, working at the garter there as Joey moved up behind her, unhooking the breastplate at the back before guiding it up over Audrey's head.

Unfastening the hook holding Jen's other stocking, Audrey coaxed her to raise her leg. As she did, she slipped her hand underneath Jen's shapely thigh and unhooked the last clasp.

Silk slithered down Jen's leg, guided by Audrey's fingers. Joey ignored the soft sound as she dropped the painted plastic breastplate to the floor, then brought her hands to Audrey's shoulders, undoing the buckles that held the leather tank top to her body.

With Jen's legs bare, Audrey reached out for the loose lacings of her corset, pulling Jen into a sitting position before slowly unlacing it, one finger brushing light pressure through Jen's see-through shirt.

Joey's hands guided the halter down, freeing Audrey's breasts. She let the material fall, lifting her hands to cup the full, soft mounds as she nibbled lightly on her roommate's shoulder.

Jen moaned softly as she watched Joey's hands, dark against the pale flesh of Audrey's breasts. She reached out with one hand as Joey's fingers framed Audrey's nipples and stroked the hard tips.

The corset fell to the bed and Audrey tugged at Jen's shirt. She lifted her arms up and let Audrey strip if off of her, feeling a thick rush of heat as the other girl's hands grasped at her hips and pulled her closer.

Joey's hands were at Audrey's back again, unzipping the halter and removing it completely. She pulled her own short, tight sweater over her head and pressed her chest to Audrey's back. Audrey turned her head and smiled, the quick grin changing to a gasp as Joey's arm circled her waist, her fingers finding their way under Audrey's skirt.

Jen moved toward Audrey, her bare breasts pressed against the other girl's. Nipples rubbed and ached as Joey moved closer as well, pressed tighter to Audrey, her fingers moving over her swollen clit.

Audrey's hands brushed the upper swell of Jen's breasts, trailing down the sides and over her flat stomach. Her fingers sought and found the zipper of Jen's skirt and the soft sound filled the room.

Breathing shakily as Joey's fingers kept moving, Audrey ran her tongue over Jen's full lips. They parted and she pushed into the kiss, tongue lazily sliding over Jen's, into her mouth. Jen got to her knees, not breaking the contact, and shoved at her skirt, nearly moaning as Audrey's hands moved in to help.

Joey's free hand cupped Audrey's breast, playing with the nipple, gently tweaking it. Audrey's breath hitched, signaling her impending orgasm as Joey's hips rolled forward, her pelvis pressed hard against Audrey's ass.

Jen worked her way out of her skirt, slip and garter belt as Audrey came, not looking away from her parted lips. Audrey shuddered slightly and Jen finally let her gaze drift over Audrey's shoulder to Joey.

The blonde wig looked out of place with her dark skin. Reaching past Audrey, Jen worked it free, watching as Joey's hair fell around her shoulders in a messy, sweaty, tangle.

Audrey moved off the bed carefully, standing beside it as she stripped off her skirt, watching as Jen stared at Joey for the longest time before sliding down onto the bed and lying on her stomach.

Joey sank off her knees as Jen's hands stroked her thighs, coaxing them apart. Her tan skirt pushed up to her waist, Joey laid back, her body bent almost uncomfortably over the end of the bed, her firm breasts offered up.

Jen's breath was hot as it met wet flesh, her tongue moving to cover Joey's clit in a long, firm stroke. Joey cried out, her hips arching upward, her balance precarious. Her hands reached forward, locking around Jen's extended wrists as the blonde's tongue continued to slide hungrily over Joey's skin.

Audrey grabbed Jen's basket off the floor and pulled the brightly colored covering off of it. The black dildo lay on top of a generous selection of oils, tubes and toys. Wrapping her hand around the thick shaft once more, Audrey climbed back on the bed, once again between Jen's legs, and pressed the hard thickness of it against the glistening opening of Jen's sex.

The moan against her skin caused Joey's grip on Jen's arms to tighten as she copied the sound. Jen's tongue was relentless, pushing inside her, moving over her, teasing her, before settling on her clit. She writhed with every sensation, her control threatening to slip away as Jen moaned again and stripped it away from her.

Audrey's fingers were wet and slick as the dildo pressed deeply inside Jen's body. She kept a firm, determined grip on the makeshift cock, thrusting steadily into Jen's welcoming body. Jen was moaning with every stroke, her mouth still on Joey's clit forcing the brunette to shiver uncontrollably.

She was gasping Jen's name as her tongue kept moving, offering no relief as she moaned her pleasure with every stroke of Audrey's hand. Finally, Jen gasped hard, inhaled sharply, then blew a hot, ragged, satisfied sigh of release against Joey's quivering flesh.

Audrey slipped the dildo free of Jen's body as Joey sank to the floor, rising up on shaky knees to strip off her skirt. Jen sat up and snuggled back against Audrey's body, still erect nipples rubbing her back.

Joey joined them on the bed, sliding between Jen's legs and copying her relaxed posture. She could feel the heat against her ass, and breasts against her back. "Finish telling us about Drue."

"Mmm," Jen sucked lightly at Joey's neck. "I made him lay on his stomach and then I slid a vibrator into his ass." Both Joey and Audrey moaned quietly. Audrey's hands rested on Jen's thighs, fingers lightly stroking the damp blonde hairs.

"Did he like it?" Joey asked breathlessly.

"Especially when I turned it on." Jen bit at Joey's throbbing pulse. "And then he handcuffed me to the bed."

Audrey's fingers dipped lower, brushing Jen's clit before pulling away. "Then what?"

Joey pulled away from Jen, turning and reaching past her to the basket of goodies. She began pulling toys out, one by one, stroking them as Jen spoke.

A two headed dildo.

"Then he pushed pleasure beads up inside me, thrusting them into me as he licked my clit." Joey brushed one head along Jen's flesh that Audrey was gently fondling, then set it aside.

A thick strap-on, neatly attached to its leather harness.

"He pulled them out as I came then he kissed me." Jen's breath caught as Audrey's finger focused on her clit, the slow and casual circles becoming focused and intense for a moment before she switched back to her previous rhythm. "And we sucked my come off of them."

Audrey eased her fingers away, ignoring Jen's soft whimper of protest, and climbed off the bed. Taking the strap-on from Joey, she reached for Jen's hand and helped her stand and slip into the harness, adjusting the leather straps against her skin as Joey pulled out another dildo, this one with two heads as well, one slimmer, branching off of the other, its tip smooth and hard, football shaped to smoothly penetrate a tight ring of muscles.

"Then what?" Audrey asked as she knelt down in front of Jen and smoothed lubricant along the length of the strap-on.

"I begged him to take the cuffs off of me so I could touch him." Jen was having trouble breathing as the scent of strawberry filled the room, Audrey's hand smoothing over the blue, transparent shaft. "But he wouldn't." She closed her eyes as Audrey's free hand reached beneath the cock and stroked her clit once more. "He just started fucking me until I came again all around him."

"Mmm." Audrey pulled away and got to her feet. Looking at her roommate, she smiled and crooked her finger. "Jooooooooooooooey," she singsonged.

Jen watched as Joey's eyes darkened with lust before she got onto her knees, her ass high in the air. The comfort and familiarity in their touches struck her and heat boiled in her stomach, swirling lower languidly.

Jen let Audrey help her onto the bed, let her guide the strap-on in place. Joey's wet flesh seemed to grasp at it, sucking gently. The desire to push was overwhelming and she gave in, grabbing Joey's hips as she thrust forward.

She stopped, resting her hips against Joey's ass. She was inside her, could feel tight muscles stretched to accommodate her. The pads of her fingers dug into Joey's flesh as she started to move, stopping when she felt pressure on her own.

Audrey pushed the two-pronged cock, the longer, thicker portion halfway in when the cool, lubricated head of the second met her skin. She willed herself to relax and pulled her hips back from Joey's, feeling the tension ease slightly as Audrey pushed it all the way inside her.

She could feel the firm plastic rubbing through the thin layer of skin and pushed back into Joey, filling her as Audrey hit the vibrator switch and started it moving inside her. Jen and Joey both gasped at the sensation. Joey's hands tightened on the bedspread beneath her, bunching it in her hands as she rocked back toward Jen.

Audrey's fingers trailed up Jen's back and tangled in her hair, pulling it back and kissing her softly. Her tongue tasted like Joey, heavy and slightly sweet, as Audrey sucked on it, pulling away as Joey moaned, realizing her distraction had caused Jen's movements to slow. Joey was still in motion, thrusting back against Jen as the blonde returned her attention to her.

One pink nail trailed over Joey's skin as Audrey moved to the head of the bed, kneeling beside it and wrapping her hand around the two-headed, champagne-colored dildo as she caught Joey's eye. Her pale pink lips were parted, her tongue visible between her teeth, her smile enigmatic. "Watch me."

Joey nodded, her eyes half closed as she turned her head, focusing on Audrey as she sat in her desk chair, spread her legs and pressed the dildo against her wet flesh, moaning as it slid inside her.

Jen turned her head as well, matching her strokes to Audrey's as she gripped Joey's hips. The insistent vibration of the dildo inside her seemed to hum through her blood stream as the strap on rubbed against her clit with every stroke. Joey was moaning; the soft, keening sound coiling around the persistent hum of the vibrator as she released the bedspread with one hand and slid it back to her clit, massaging the tight nub as her voice rose in pitch, crescendoing with a soundless gasp as her body jerked back against Jen's, her orgasm rocking them both.

Jen kept thrusting, the sleek sounds of wetness surrounding her as she watched Audrey's hand move, wrapped firmly around the dildo as she fucked herself with it. Her head was thrown back, the brunette wig still clinging to her, the strands cascading down along the back of her chair. Her breasts were firm and full, flushed with pleasure and lush looking.

Audrey lifted her head and looked at Jen, holding her gaze with hungry eyes as Jen continued moving inside Joey until a sharp stab of arousal shivered through her and she came. She pressed deeper into Joey's still body, her eyes still on Audrey, though her gaze had traveled down her flat stomach to the champagne shaft disappearing between folds of rosy, wet skin.

She felt a second shock trickle through her and stopped moving, her body still thrumming with the steady pulse of the vibrator.

Joey eased away from her slowly, sliding off the bed without looking back, and moving to Audrey. Her knees slipped between Audrey's and the arms of the desk chair as she grasped the back of it and slowly slid herself onto the other half of the cock buried deep within Audrey.

Audrey groaned as Joey's weight pushed the cock further inside her, her hands automatically moving up to cup her roommate's smaller breasts. Using the back of the chair for leverage, Joey continued moving, her own dark hair thrown back as she slid up and down the length of the shaft that joined them.

Jen lay on the bed, unhooking the strap-on and easing it to the floor as she lay there, fingers pressed to her clit, watching as Audrey wrapped her mouth around Joey's dark nipple. They moved together in an easy rhythm borne of practice and passion, Joey controlling their movements as she thrust down toward Audrey.

Moving her fingers slowly and steadily over her wet skin, Jen watched with hungry eyes as the two girls moved together. Slivers of jealousy stabbed through her as they touched and sucked, Audrey's mouth moving to Joey's other breast as one of Joey's hands slipped from the back of the chair, down Audrey's skin to her breast.

"Mmm," Audrey whimpered around Joey's nipple, her voice muffled by the velvety skin. "Fuck me, Joey."

Joey's other hand moved off the chair and grabbed a handful of Audrey's hair, pulling her head back. She stared down into her eyes as their bodies continued moving, lowering her lips to Audrey's.

Jen's fingers slipped lower, spreading the slick wetness over her skin as she watched Joey's tongue penetrate Audrey's lips, slipping between the full flesh. Tongue met tongue, tasting the thick scented air as well as one another until their lips met.

Jen closed her eyes as she edged closer to another orgasm, her imagination still providing her with the image she'd been staring at, the soft sounds coming from a few feet away a sultry backdrop to the sight of skin on skin, dark hair falling over dark. She heard the kiss break, heard Audrey gasp and cry out quietly, Joey's name slipping from her parted lips. The honeyed sound wrested control from Jen as she felt her own orgasm crash over her.

They fell apart slowly, sprawling out around the room, finding lost beer bottles and soothing themselves with lukewarm liquid. Joey lay on the floor at Audrey's feet, a sly smile haunting her face as she stared up at her roommate's still spread legs. Audrey had slipped the dildo away from them both, gasping as it had parted from her flesh. Her gaze drifted idly from Jen to Joey, offering up seductive promises in her smiles.

Jen curled up on the bed, looking over the edge to watch as Joey stretched, cat-like, before lifting her gaze to Audrey. "You guys do that a lot?"

"Not that particular thing." Audrey smiled and slipped out of her chair, crawling across the small expanse of floor, across Joey, to sit on the floor by the bed. "But do we fuck?" She raised herself up on her knees and look Jen in the eye. "Oh yeah."

Jen kissed her, her eyes on Joey as she slipped her tongue in Audrey's mouth. The brunette watched them with interest, but no jealousy as Jen closed her eyes, giving herself over to the smooth manipulations of Audrey's tongue.

Joey got on her knees as well, moving over to them both. She licked the corners of their mouths until they parted for her, three tongues meshed together in a liquid orgy of movement. Audrey pulled away finally, watching Joey give Jen one last lick before sitting back on her heels. "You and Joey never got all messy?"

"No. We were too focused on the boys in our lives."

"You still are," Audrey informed her. "Joey's just finally learned that there's more to life than obsessing about a cock."

"Several of them," Joey reminded her, getting to her feet and padding naked over to her bed. "I'm always obsessed with several of them."

"But only one good pussy, right, Bunny?"

Joey smiled before she sank down on her mattress, giving Jen a quick, appreciative glance. "Maybe two."

"You've never even tasted her pussy!" Audrey uttered, mock indignance in her voice. "She fucked you."

"I'll tell you what, Audrey," Joey arched her back, running her hands over her breasts, feeling both pairs of eyes on her. "You taste her and tell me if I'd like her."

The corner of Audrey's mouth curled up and she got to her feet, walking over to Joey's bed. Joey sat up, leaning back against her pillows, her eyes on Audrey's breasts as they swayed with the gentle motion of her steps. "Why don't you watch me taste her and see if you can guess if you'd like her?"

She licked her lips, watching as her roommate opened her nightstand drawer and pulled something from it. "Are you going to taste her? Or fuck her?"

Audrey slowly uncoiled the white, shimmery cord and fitted the loop around Joey's wrist. "I'm going to taste her." She straddled Joey as she slipped the cord behind her headboard and brought it around to Joey's other hand. "And I'm going to fuck her." Pulling the loops tight, she leaned in, pressing her breasts to Joey's. "And I'm going to make her come all over my tongue and my hand."

"Promise?" Joey looked past Audrey as Jen spoke in unison with her. Audrey turned her head as well, moving more slowly as she slid down Joey's body to the end of the bed. She walked the few steps to her own and sat down again, crooking her finger towards Jen.

Obeying eagerly, Jen moved next to Audrey. Audrey stood and looked down at her, then knelt on the floor between her legs. She smoothed her hands over Jen's knees before parting them, her eyes trained on the swollen, pink flesh. "She looks so hot, Joey."

Her voice was full and throaty, catching on the words as she kissed the inside of Jen's thigh. "Her skin's all creamy and white, soft and sleek." She nibbled at the skin for a moment before turning her attention to Jen's other leg and repeated the process, her hands rubbing lightly over Jen's skin.

Pulling back, Audrey got to her feet and moved out of the way, allowing Joey an uninterrupted view of Jen's body. Watching Joey's eyes darken, Audrey sat next to Jen on the bed.

"Lay back, Bunny."

Jen did as requested, settling on the dark comforter, inhaling the scent of sex that seemed to perfume off of it. Audrey got to her knees beside her, her arms straddling Jen's hips. She lifted one hand and ran it along the outer edges of the wet flesh, barely brushing it. "She's all wet."

Joey made a small noise, her thighs held tightly together as she watched Audrey repeat the motion, allowing a little more pressure.

"Can you see how wet, Joey? Can you just imagine how wet and slick and slippery all this fucking has made her?" Audrey didn't look up as she traced the same pathway, this time allowing her finger to slip between the folds of skin and find the hard surface of Jen's clit. Jen bucked slightly beneath her and Audrey smiled and repeated the gesture once more.

"You should feel her clit, Jo. It's all tight and hard. I want to suck it, don't you? Don't you want to put your lips around her clit, let your tongue flicker over the hard surface until she's squirming beneath you?" Audrey used her fingers to part the dark skin, offering Joey a private viewing before she bent her head and let the dark curtain of her wig shield Jen's body from Joey, acting out what she'd promised.

Jen shuddered as Audrey's tongue moved over her, sliding over the throbbing surface of her clitoris, sucking lightly at the skin, oversensitive from the night's treatment. She gasped as Audrey removed her mouth, leaving a void of cool air where her lips had been.

"And look at this, Joey." Audrey lifted her head, still showing Jen off. "Do you see how tight she is?" She ran a finger along the rim of Jen's opening, dipping her finger inside. "And so hot."

Joey inhaled sharply, her eyes fixed on Audrey's finger as it moved slowly in and out of Jen. Jen herself was whimpering at Audrey's teasing, rolling her hips down toward the light thrusting, wanting more.

"Should I fuck her, Joey? Should I slide my fingers inside her until she comes all around them? Should I fuck her with one? Or two? Or three? Maybe four, Jo?" Audrey looked over her shoulder as she set the fingertips just along Jen's damp skin. "Do you want to hear her moan as I fuck her, Joey?"

"Yes," Joey nodded, licking her lips quickly before drawing the bottom one in to nibble on. Jen was breathing heavily across the room, the muscles of her ass clenched tightly together as she arched up toward Audrey.

Without another word, Audrey turned to Jen and pressed her tongue back against her clit, flicking it over the hard nub as she thrust two fingers inside her.

Jen cried out, riding the wave of sensation that went through her. Audrey's fingers moved slow and steady, not filling but tempting, the pace languid and promising. Her tongue continued moving in small, tight circles, surrounding and occasionally brushing over her clit.

She couldn't see Joey, but she could hear the soft murmurs of frustration, the rasp of the rope against the headboard. She sank further into the bed, lifting her feet and bracing them on the edge of the mattress.

"Jen?" Joey's voice was tortured, begging. "Talk to me."

She rolled her head to the side, catching a glimpse of Joey's body, naked and flushed, her legs curled together in an effort to relieve some of the tension. Jen swallowed, pushing the warm lump of desire in her throat. "Her tongue keeps moving over me, teasing me."

"Yes?"

"She won't touch my clit at all, she's just torturing me." Jen's voice was breathing with longing. "But her fingers are inside me, and they keep pushing deeper. And it feels so good, the way she just keeps brushing them against my skin, like she wants to touch every part of me."

"Oh," Joey moaned softly.

"And it feels so…oh…" Jen broke off as another finger slipped inside her. "Now she's got three fingers inside me, Jo…oh…ey." She stopped, unable to speak for a long moment as Audrey's rhythm increased, her tongue crossing over her clit now in some sort of taunting pattern. "Four."

Joey made a noise of frustration and the sound of the rope slipping along the wooden headboard increased. Jen's hips thrust toward Audrey's hand as she pushed it inside her, her thumb resting along the sensitive skin, brushing the tight muscles of her ass.

"Her…tongue…" There was a lengthy pause between each word as Jen forced them out, surprised she could still speak. "On…my…clit. Oh…oh…"

Joey closed her eyes in frustration and appreciation as Jen came, listening intently to the sounds of her orgasm, the sounds of Audrey's tongue against her skin. Finally the two separated and Audrey sank down onto the floor, licking her fingers hungrily.

Satisfied, Audrey smiled at Joey's frustrated face. "Well?"

"Well what?" Her throat was constricted, her whole body tightened like a coiled spring.

"Can you guess if you'd like the taste of her?" As Joey was about to answer, there was a knock at the door. Leaving her roommate tied up and their friend draped across her bed, completely naked, Audrey rushed over and opened it, not caring that she was naked as well.

Pacey's eyebrows shot to the sky. "I brought candy."

Audrey ignored the pumpkin filled with candies and miniature liquor bottles and looked directly at his cock. "You certainly did." Dragging him into the room, she closed the door behind him and locked. Releasing his arm, she went to the bed and sat at Joey's feet, gesturing to the three of them. "So, Pacey. Trick or treat?"


End file.
